After wheel was invented, it has become easier to move large size item. There was significant deficiency for early wheels, i.e., the wheels could only move along a straight line or they were difficult to brake, as a result the flexibility for movement and the safety for stop were restricted. Then the wheel with all degrees of freedom and brake structure was created, that is what we now call “universal caster”. Nowadays the universal casters are widely used in the fields of medical instrument, office, retailing device, furniture and the like. The appearance of universal caster has brought an Epoch-making revolution for people to move equipment. With the continuous upgrade of the application demand, the caster has gradually become a necessary part of daily work, it can endow more and more devices for working in office and operation with mobile ability. Current universal caster is typically braked with a single pedal, in this case, for shifting between the braking and the releasing of brake, the user should continuously change the force direction of foot so as to perform the operation on the caster, for example, when brake a caster the pedal should be pressed down; when release the brake the pedal should be raised up. The user may feel uncomfortable after a long period of repeated braking operation, therefore the existing caster structure should be improved, and the traditional mode of braking a caster by pressing down and raising up the pedal should be altered by adding auxiliary parts.